


Whatever You Need

by HollyEDolly



Series: Wrapped Around My Heart [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dancing, Dancing and Singing, F/M, Feels, Friendship/Love, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 05:18:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1333450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollyEDolly/pseuds/HollyEDolly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Skye, you don’t have to let everything roll off your back you know. It’s ok if you’re scared, angry even” then he repeats what she told him, words that have stuck with him, that he’s held close to his heart “You have feelings, It’s OK to feel them” his tone is tender, her eyes soften. She leans over and rests her head on his shoulder, sighing deeply.</p><p>“What idiot told you that?” she smirks.</p><p>“My Rookie” he chuckles.</p><p>“Oh yeah, what’s she like?” wow that’s a loaded question; he rubs his chin with his spare hand. His face is a mask of mock concentration as he weighs his answer.</p><p>“She’s smart, impulsive, kind, compassionate, reckless, a rule breaker, impossible at times but most of all she’s the strongest person I know”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whatever You Need

**Author's Note:**

> for Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D appreciation week favourite characters which are obviously Skye and Grant. This is kind of a sequel to “In My Corner” on the flip side of Skye being there for Ward this is him being there for her while facing up to his feelings for his rookie.

“A soft sound  
To the way that she wears her hair down  
Covering up her face.  
And oh what a let down,  
And I don't seem to be having any effect now  
Falling all over the place.

But you're losing your words  
We're speaking in bodies  
Avoiding me and talking 'bout you.  
But you're losing your turn  
I guess I'll never learn  
'Cause I stay another hour or two.  
(Settle Down, The 1975)

She’s singing at the top of her voice, as alt rock pours from the laptop on her bed, too wrapped up in the music to notice her audience. A small smile graces his lips at the sight of her. Simmons would have a fit if she saw her jumping around and dancing like this. She’s still in the med pod and he doesn’t think she’s familiar with the concept of bed rest. Her hands are in her hair as her hips sway to the music, he’s never heard of the band before some British group he thinks. She’s spinning around the room, he’s enjoying watching her so instead of letting the laugh that’s brewing fall from his lips, he stifles it by biting down on his fist. For a minute there things had looked bleak, his heart had shattered when he’d seen her lying in that bed connected to tubes and wires. The fact that she was now dancing around her temporary room was nothing short of mind blowing. And although she couldn’t sing, she sure could dance, he was sure she had all the guys chasing her when she hit the clubs. 

Jealousy blooms in his stomach, an emotion he knows he has no right to feel, especially after recent events. She knew about him and May, he should have known, nothing much ever did get by her. She was so perceptive sometimes he felt like she had a hotline straight to his thoughts. After his relationship such as it was had ended it was Skye that rebuilt him, that brought him back from the edge. He still remembered there late night conversation after Lorelei had invaded his mind. He’d told that bitch things, he’d never told anyone, things he couldn’t tell the beautiful woman in front of him. For so many reasons he had to conceal his feelings, most obviously because he didn’t know if they were reciprocated, it was clear she cared for him. How much was anyone’s guess she was a walking contradiction an open book on one hand and a complete enigma on the other. There was also the fact that she was his rookie, he was her S.O. and S.H.I.E.L.D did not like relationships forming in the work place. The reasons for never bringing the subject up were endless but as he watched her lose herself in the music, saw the bliss on her face it was hard to remember what they were.

He’d been standing there for a while, so he adjusts his position trying to get comfortable but his foot kicks the door. The loud bang startles her; she clutches her chest with her hand, her other scrabbling to pause the music on her laptop. The silence is deafening as their eyes meet chocolate brown to hazel. His heart kicks up a notch, he’s been caught. He gives her an apologetic smile and her returning smile is like the sun, bright and warm and beautiful. It reaches her eyes and steals his breath; OK this not telling her plan may need some work.

“I thought I was busted” she laughs, when he looks confused she explains with one word “Simmons”

“Oh that’s right” he grins.

“You won’t rat me out will you?” she teases lightly.

“Never...It’s good to see you up and about” his voice is a soft caress. Her answering smile is shy, how very un-Skye. He muses on that for a while; she’s never been shy around him before even when she knows she’s in trouble. She climbs back into her bed pulling the covers up to her waist.

“Just in case” she winks and pats the chair beside her bed. He takes it without question, since the night he shared her little bed he’s come to treasure their talks.

“You must be desperate to get out of here” he comments just to fill the silence.

“You have no idea, I’m sick of bed rest and needles...but considering what could have happened...I guess I shouldn’t moan” then she’s distant like her minds left the room, he takes her hand in his and gives it a gentle squeeze. Her eyes snap back to his and she smiles “Sorry, I kinda spaced out on ya for a minute”

“Skye, you don’t have to let everything roll off your back you know. It’s ok if you’re scared, angry even” then he repeats what she told him, words that have stuck with him, that he’s held close to his heart “You have feelings, It’s OK to feel them” his tone is tender, her eyes soften. She leans over and rests her head on his shoulder, sighing deeply.

“What idiot told you that?” she smirks.

“My Rookie” he chuckles.

“Oh yeah, what’s she like?” wow that’s a loaded question; he rubs his chin with his spare hand. His face is a mask of mock concentration as he weighs his answer.

“She’s smart, impulsive, kind, compassionate, reckless, a rule breaker, impossible at times but most of all she’s the strongest person I know” he hears her breath catch as she absorbs his words and he hopes he hasn’t freaked her out. He rests his cheek atop her head.

“Wow Ward” she’s touched her voice is thick with emotion “That was rather deep of you” he smiles against her hair “Should I alert the media?” she jokes.

“It’s the truth” he simply states.

“Thanks” she pauses like she wants to say something but doesn’t know how “I keep going over it in my mind...what happened. Mike and Quinn” she swallows thickly “I am scared, I’m scared that next time no-one will be able to save me. I’m scared for Mike, what they did to him, what they will do to him. I’m scared for Ace because Mike won’t be able to stay away from him; he shouldn’t have to see his dad like that and I’m scared for all the people the Clairvoyant has hurt, I’m scared we won’t be able to stop him.” her voice is broken, vulnerable. He feels wetness seep into his shirt; he should have known she’d be more concerned about others than herself. He strokes her hair as she pours her soul out to him.

“Skye I’ll do whatever I need to do so you feel safe, if you want to train harder we will OK. You know how I feel about Mike, I can’t forgive him for leaving you there but...we won’t let anything happen to Ace, as for the clairvoyant. We’ll get him, we will” he wraps a muscular arm around her and she leans into his embrace “I’ll...I’ll always take care of you, whatever you need” he knows he’s said more than he should but he doesn’t care. He wants to soothe her, to ease her mind like she does him.

“I know” she whispers “It’s just Mike, Coulson...Me, I keep wondering who’s next May? FitzSimmons? You?” she stammers as a sob escapes her.

“Skye you can’t do that to yourself” he shakes his head, she looks up at him her face is tearstained. He didn’t realise how close they were, his eyes lock with hers as a current passes between them. He strokes her cheek with his thumb wiping her tears away. The atmosphere in the room is almost stifling, if he leans in just an inch their lips will touch but...not right now. She’s scared and she’s vulnerable, he’s still fragile after his latest brush with Asguard’s most wanted. He clears his throat breaking the spell for now at least. “I can’t promise you that no-one will get hurt, I’ll never make promises I can’t keep but I promise I’ll do whatever I can to keep us safe” that he can promise her, nothing means more to him than her and the team.

She wraps her arms around his neck and hugs him tightly, he enfolds her in a real embrace his arms a protective cage against her demons.

“Will you stay tonight?” she asks “I don’t want to be alone” he hears the silent plea. A small voice tells him he shouldn’t but he tells it to shut up, he’s sick of listening to it. He listened to it that night in Ireland and look where it got him.

He rises from the chair, an indulgent smile on his lips. She sniffles but he sees the watery smile she offers in return, she shuffles over making room for him. Kicking off his shoes he climbs in beside her, she rests her head over his heart and he wraps his arms around her holding her close. He feels her relax in his embrace, her sobs ease as she snuggles into him. Now may not be the right time to come clean to her but he can still care for her, still be here for her, be close to her like she is to him. She’s under his skin, in his bones, wrapped tightly around his heart, she always was and he can’t help thinking she always will be.

“Ward?” he voice is a whisper.

“Yeah” he whispers.

“Thanks”

“Whatever you need Skye” he kisses the crown of her head “Always”.


End file.
